Digimon C.T capitulo 8.- La Familia de los Vampiros
LadyMyotismon: Se ve que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi muerte, bueno primero buscare a Myotismon o MagnaMyotismon o como se llame mi esposo ahora y luego de encontrarlo le preguntaré de mi hijo. Egipto: Pirámide de Mumm-Ra Barbamon: Maestro FuturianApocalymon me informo que mato al Apocalipsis del Antiguo Egipto. Mumm-Ra: Excelente ahora yo soy el nuevo gobernante de Egipto, ahora ve y sigue buscando los articulos del milenio faltantes.... Barbamon: Si maestro'' *Desparece del Lugar*'' Montañas Prohibidas Malefica descubre que un antiguo enemigo suyo tenia algo que ver con el ser llamado Hybridmon.... Malefica: Ahora que Mumm-Ra tiene el control de Egipto, debemos hace algo en contra de la Organización XIII. Hades: la Organización XIII!!!!! Malefica: Tengo un plan encontra de esa Organización XIII pero necesito al descendiente mas fuerte del conocido Baron Ruber. Hades: Pero no sabes quienes son sus descendientes. Keldor Jr.: Bueno si les interesa Riku y yo sabemos quien es.... Hades: Y quien es he? Keldor Jr.: Se llama el Jinete de la Venganza..... Malefica: Jajajajaja Mientras Kuriza ya había hecho su Alianza con Megatron y sus Decepticons para los planes del Jinete de la Venganza y Keldor Jr....... '' '''Guarida de Hybridmon' Xehanort Joven: Ahora Kang esta muerto. Xemnas: Que es lo sigue jefe. Xehanort Joven: Esperar que el patético del Jinete venga a búscarme. Larxene: Me imagino que hará que el resto de su secuaces sigan el trabajo que tiene. Xehanort Joven: Si, les dare a Kerpymon y Daemon un trabajo especial con la ayuda de Loki y Vanitas....jejeje Digimundo Gankuumon: Mi Rey nos informan de que alguien llego a al digimundo. Jupitermon: Jesmon envia a algunos Caballeros Reales a averiguar inmediatamente Jesmon: Como ordene mi rey. Jupitermon: Me pregunto quien sera ese ser? ya que los portales al digimundo ya no existen a menos de que alguien fue a la puerta misteriosa custodiada por ClavisAngemon Nueva York ' ''Los Autobots liderados por Optimus Prime habían llegado a Nueva York y se encuentran con Goku y los que sobrevivieron al caos masivo echo por Hadesmon y Chernabog... '''Digimundo Los Caballeros Reales llegan a la Isla File Gankuumon: Parece que debe estar cerca de aquí Dynasmon: Me pregunto que encontraremos Duftmon: Nos separamos? ??????: Tardaron mucho en llegar, los estaba esperando UlforceVeedramon; Un robot? ??????: Mi nombre es Ultron el nuevo amo del Digimundo Dynasmon: Amo?, eso lo veremos Los Caballeros reales intentan atacarlo sin éxito UlforceVeedramon: Como llegaste a este mundo? Ultron: Solo cargue mi programación en este mundo, fue demasiado sencillo Duftmon: Ahora estas condenado, prepárate para ser exterminado Ultron: Exterminado?, puedo controlar este mundo a mi antojo El codigo de Duftmon es modificado por Ultron, reescribiendo sus datos Centinela de Ultron (Duftmon): Nadie se opondrá al régimen de Ultron Dynasmon: Pero que has hecho? Ultron: Como ya lo dije, este mundo es ahora mio Varios Digimon comienzan a ser modificados por Ultron entre ellos Zeusmon, ellos llegan al lugar Comandante Centinela de Ultron (Zeusmon): Parece que los Caballeros reales huyeron, que hacemos señor? Ultron: Son de menor importancia, es en donde están, se han condenado al no poder escapar a la tierra Mientras Godemon una misteriosa y desconocida deidad que Ultron no podía detectar había invocado a un salvador inmune a los poderes de Ultron , que salvaría al digimundo del caos que se iniciaría también hizo inmune a otros dos dioses del digimundo, si su salvador necesitara ayuda pero estos dioses no sabían..... LegendaryWiseGreymon (con una túnica blanca y un cuerno dorado): Yo me encargare de salvar el digimundo.... *desaparece del lugar y reaparece en Castillo de Jupitermon* Isla File Los Caballeros Reales habían hablado con los Olímpicos y Poseidomon se encargo de hacerle frente a Ultron, este reunió un gran ejercito de Digimon del tipo acuático.... Poseidomon: Ultron prepárate!!! Ultron: No eres una amenaza ni tu ejercito Ultron trata de modificar el código de Poseidomon pero al parecer Poseidomon no se ve afectado *probablemente por que Godemon lo hizo inmune a Ultron* '' Ultron: No es posible!!! Poseidonmon: No se que rayos trataste de hacerme pero no me hizo nada, por cierto el que tienes bajo tu control no es mi hermano Zeusmon mas bien es una copia de el, me extraña que esa copia viniera para esta isla. Ultron: Donde esta el verdadero???? Poseidonmon: Esta en una dimension que no conozco, en fin pagaras por haber venido aquí y veras que podemos proteger este mundo sin la ayuda de los patéticos humanos ya que yo soy uno de los tres dioses mas poderosos del Digimundo.... ''El Ejercito de Poseidonmon empezó a atacar La Isla File hasta que la isla se empezó a hundir .... '' Ultron: Los seres inferiores deberían de dejar de existir, ese tipo tenia razón los seres de este mundo son distintos a los humanos, esto lo hace mas interesante ''Lo que ningún Digimon sabia es que el Digimundo estaba en una cuenta regresiva para su destrucción, Ultron había logrado tener el control de todo el Digimundo y se actualizaba demasiado rápido, en solo cuestión de minutos Ultron logro encontrar el código de Godemon pero ese dios era inmune tambien, pero decidió no hacer nada ya que tenia otros planes Ultron: La destrucción de este mundo es inminente, estos seres resultaron ser inofensivos, No importa si son inmunes a que mi modificación, nunca fue mi objetivo principal Antiguo Egipto Arturo: Estoy orgulloso de ti Kazuhisa, has mejorado mucho en pocos días Kazuhisa: Es gracias al entrenamiento que me has dado Arturo: Creo que estas listo, nuestro entrenamiento termino Mabl: Volveremos a nuestro tiempo? Arturo: Si, debemos salvar nuestro mundo Chrome: Pues vayámonos Ken: Apuremonos-byon WarGreymon X: Kang esta tardando en venir Dorulumon: Eso es extraño Bagramon: No perdamos la calma MagnaMyotismon: Pero en verdad es extraño Nueva York ????: Llego la hora de que actuemos, Wiccan que informes tienes Wiccan: Muchos de los heroes desaparecieron, pero parece que fue debido a tu yo del futuro Iron Lad: Si, el vino hace unos días, me dijo que no saliera hasta que fuera hoy Wiccan: Porque razón te mantuvo oculto? Iron Lad: No tengo idea, pero se a donde podemos ir Hulkling: Entonces vayamos Antes de que se fueran se encuentran con los Autobots, Optimus y Goku, quienes se alían con el grupo de Iron Lad... El Cielo Digital ????: Hijo te llamado para que evites que el invasor destruya nuestro mundo. Zeusmon: Si padre pero que pasa si no logro. ????: Bueno si el Digimundo es destruido yo me encargare de recrearlo haciendo un nuevo Digimundo. Zeusmon desaparece del lugar.... Antiguo Egipto Arturo: No se preocupen, la suerte hoy esta de nuestro lado Kazuhisa: A que te refieres papá? Un misterioso portal del tiempo oscuro aparece(El Maestro Xehanort es responsable) y se lleva a Arturo y los otros..... y estos llegan al presente en Transilvania.... ????: Vaya al fin te encuentro esposo.... MagnaMyotismon: Esposo?, me confundes con alguien..... LadyMyotismon: Soy yo LadyMyotismon. Bagramon: Como es posible que estas viva, la ultima vez que te vimos fuiste derrotada por Arturo y Delord. LadyMyotismon: Bueno parece que no lo sabes, yo puedo regresar de la muerte. MagnaMyotismon: Igual que yo? LadyMyotismon: Claro que si amorcito, por cierto donde esta nuestro pequeño? MagnaMyotismon y Todos: Pequeño?????!!!!!! LadyMyotismon: No me digas que nuestro hijo no esta contigo -_- MagnaMyotismon: Tenemos un hijo????!!!! LadyMyotismon: Si, no puedo creer que no lo sepas, apuesto que no recuerdas nada cuando te vampirise, Veras te acuerdas de la roca del vampiro, bueno cuando concentramos nuestros poderes en esa roca, aunque no lo creas le dimos vida a la roca que en realidad era un digihuevo. Arturo: Espera creo que se donde esta ese digihuevo, luego de que Delord y yo, te matáramos en el pasado cuando eramos jóvenes XD, bueno la torre que tenia en su punta ese digihuevo se derrumbo y yo atrape el digihuevo, años mas tarde (por los recuerdos que recibí) del digihuevo nació un Digimon llamado Takimurcimon y se lo regale a Hiroki hijo de Ricardo y Ana. LadyMyotismon toma a Arturo y lo mueve para todos lados y le dice muy alarmada... LadyMyotismon: Donde esta mi hijo entonces? DIME DIME DIME DIME!!!!! prometo no beber tu sangre si me dices!!!! Arturo: Tranquila te diré donde esta tu hijo y de MagnaMyotismon, si prometes no hacernos nada. LadyMyotismon: Esta bien -_- MagnaMyotismon: No puedo creerlo TENGO UN HIJO!!!! Japón Feudal Jazmin: Aquí tienes de comer Hibari Hibari: Mmmm gracias Tsuna:Hibari no es muy amable Basil: Por lo menos dijo gracias Reborn: Cállense y coman, nosotros aun no terminamos con nuestro entrenamiento Tsuna: Si, lo siento terminare de comer Kyoko: La comida sabe muy bien, gracias Jazmin Jazmin: Todo es gracias a ti y a Haru, bueno a mi mamá también que me ayudaron a aprender a cocinar Transilvania Arturo: ♪ I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds, Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh, I stretched my hands out to the sky, We danced with monsters through the night, Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh ♪ Kazuhisa: Papá porque estas cantando? Arturo: No lo se, solo tenia las ganas de hacerlo Mabl: Caminar por este lugar de noche, da miedo Arturo: Entonces cantemos :) Ken: No tengo ganas de cantar-byon Arturo: Siempre lo arruinas todo, pero aun así cantare, los que quieran solo canten ♪ It might seem crazy what I'm about to say Sunshine she's here, you can take a break I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space With the air, like I don't care baby by the way ♪ Kazuhisa: ♪ Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do ♪ Mabl: ♪ Here come bad news talking this and that Well, give me all you got and don't hold back Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine No offense to you, don't waste your time Here's why: ♪ Arturo: ♪ Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do ♪ WarGreymon X: No cantan muy bonito que digamos Arturo: No importa como cantes, el chiste es divertirse LadyMyotismon: Pues si sigues cantando haras que los vampiros que viven aquí nos ataquen. Mientras Daemon Pandemonium Mode y Kerpymon habían hecho lo que les pido el Xehanort Joven, estos localizan con la ayuda de Cortex a Arturo y los otros, envían algunos secuaces de Hybridmon a Transilvania.... Belphemon: Miren esta en esa dirección. Mephistomon: Estas seguro. Belphemon: Si se puede oír sus horribles cantos desde aquí. Phelesmon: Que esperamos vamos. Mephistomon: Tienes razón hermano vamos. Dragomon: Vamos. Mephistomon, Phelesmon, Dragomon, Belphemon y una IceDevimon creado por Neo Cortex atacan a el grupo de Arturo.... Mabl es agarrado por una de las manos gigantes de IceDevimon.... Arturo: Pero que ocurre? WarGreymon X: Estamos siendo atacados. Belphemon: Ha pasado mucho tiempo he "Jinete de la Venganza" Arturo: Belphemon y Phelesmon, sabia que Hadesmon trataría de mandar a sus inútiles secuaces a atacarnos. Phelesmon: Te equivocas, Belphemon y yo ya no trabajamos para Hadesmon. Belphemon: Sino para alguien mas, pero no los sabrás porque los mataremos, Cuerno Oscuro. Mephistomon: Sábado Negro Dragomon: Tridente Prohibido Phelesmon: Grito del Demonio IceDevimon: Lluvia de Hielo Arturo y los otros logran esquivar los ataques, luego Arturo es atrapado por las cadenas de Belphemon.... Kazuhisa: Papa!!!, ustedes lo pagaran caro. Phelesmon: Ya nos advirtieron de ti, Estatua Negra Phelesmon le lanza un rayo de energía oscura desde su tridente que convierte a Kazuhisa en una estatua negra, luego Phelesmon presiente algo en el interior de Kazuhisa.... Phelesmon: Hermano Mephistomon este mocoso tiene una Esfera de un poder muy grande en su interior... Mephistomon: Que esperas quitasela. WarGreymon X: Vamos hay que ayudar a Arturo, Kazuhisa y Mabl. Bagramon, MagnaMyotismon y JagerDorulumon: SI LadyMyotismon: Esta Bien. Nueva York Wiccan: Presiento a alguien peleando Goku: Estaba por decir lo mismo Iron Lad: Estoy usando los satélites para localizarlos Hulkling: Y? Iron lad: Se encuentran cerca de Transilvania Optimus Prime: Pero quienes sera? Goku presiente el ki de los soldados de Kuriza que aparecieron antes ellos... '' Soldados de Kuriza 1: En nombre del Lord Kuriza quedan detenidos. '''Transilvania' IceDevimon: Garra de Hielo LadyMyotismon: Látigo Sangriento los ataques chocan... Dragomon: Agitación de Tentáculos Dragomon atrapa a WarGreymon X y JagerDorulumon con sus largos tentáculos y los estrangula.... Mephistomon: Mephismon mega digievolucion......AAAAAAAAAAA......Gulfmon. Gulfmon: Réquiem Negro Bagramon: Rayo de Arcángel ' ''El ataque de Gulfmon fue mas fuerte y hace que Bagramon caiga al suelo.... Gulfmon: Jeje, Esperaba algo mas de ti y tu hermano Bagramon. Belphemon: 'Lampranthus ' La cadenas de Belphemon estrangulan a Arturo.... Phelesmon: Ahora tomare el poder de este mocoso. MagnaMyotismon: '''Espada de Vampiro *Le salen alas de ángel y vuela hacia Phelesmon* Phelesmon bloquea el ataque con su tridente... luego Belphemon le dice a Arturo mientras lo estrangulaba con sus cadenas.... Belphemon: Jajajaja, parece que tenemos la ventaja en contra de ti Arturo, ahora muere Regalo de Oscuridad. Arturo: *''Logra zafarse de las cadenas y esquivar el ataque''* Apenas estamos calentando, se han dado cuenta que apenas hemos atacado por lo menos una vez, si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a ustedes antes del entrenamiento, quizás no hubiéramos ganado pero ahora la cosa es diferente El Ki de Arturo se eleva demasiado Arturo: Yo solo acabare con ustedes, Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaaaaaa El ataque evaporiza a Phelesmon Gulfmon: NO HERMANO, MALDITO Réquiem Negro El ataque colisiona con Arturo y lo tira al suelo.... Gulfmon: No te perdonare esto maldito jinete *''Pisotea con sus patas delanteras a Arturo''* ]] ????: Estatua Negra Phelesmon había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de Arturo y le había lanzado un rayo de energía oscura desde su tridente que convierte a Arturo en una estatua negra. Phelesmon: Sabes nosotros también estamos calentando Jajajaja. LightKnightmon: Hoja de Hombro Phelesmon Esquiva el Ataque.... LightKnightmon: Lanza Sagrada Phelesmon: Grito del Demonio El ataque de Grito del Demonio noquea a LightKnightmon.... Pero de repente WarGreymon X emite de nuevo un aura dorada y lanza dos rayos dorados hacia Bagramon y LightKnightmon..... Dragomon: Que fue eso? Los Rayos hacen que Bagramon y LightKnightmon formen una digixross..... así nace CelestialBagramon.... haciendo que todos queden sorprendidos... CelestialBagramon: Ojos de la Salvación El Ataque hace que Arturo y ' Kazuhisa deje de ser estatuas negras.... pero aun Arturo estaba siendo pisoteado por Gulfmon....'' LadyMyotismon: '''Nigromancia El ataque va hacia IceDevimon pero este usa a Mabl como escudo... Gulfmon: Aunque dejes de ser una estatua te matare a pisotones. Arturo: Jajaja ya he muerto una vez, no pienso morir otra vez Aparece FuturianApocalymon, Kimeramon, MetalTyrannomon, Barbamon, Leviamon, GranDracmon y un resucitado Zamielmon Arturo: Parece que mis amigos ya han llegado, tardaron en llegar Barbamon: Fue difícil convencerlos de venir, algunos ya se habían retirado de los combates GranDracmon: Tienes problemas con ellos?, me das vergüenza MagnaMyotismon: Parece que solo falta Lucemon, pero el es el menos importante de nuestro grupo Gulfmon: No importa cuantos los ayuden no ganaran Cuando Gulfmon estaba distraido Arturo aprovecha para cortarle una de sus patas traseras Gulfmon: Necesitaras algo mejor que eso *sale masa D-Reaper de su cortada y sus patas traseras se regeneran* Arturo: Esa masa se me hace conocida. Belphemon: No importan cuantos aparezcan todos van a morir Lampranthus. Phelesmon: Estatua Negra El ataque va hacia FuturianApocalymon, Kimeramon, MetalTyrannomon, Barbamon, Leviamon, GranDracmon y Zamielmon.... Phelesmon: No nos preocuparemos de todos esos jajajaja Arturo: Ustedes deberían de verse como estúpidos Phelesmon: Porque lo dices?, como sea acabaremos como ustedes De repente Arturo y los otros desaparecen del lugar Arturo: Fue sencillo engañarlos con mis ilusiones Kazuhisa: Quienes eran las ilusiones de Digimon que creaste papá? Arturo: Unos amigos míos, están dentro de mi Digivice Mientras en Egipto Barbamon y FuturianApocalymon habían reunido todos los artículos del milenio faltantes, En Transilvania aunque Arturo y los otros burlaron a Phelesmon y su grupo aparece un portal oscuro y de este sale Gulfmon, Phelesmon, Dragomon, Belphemon y IceDevimon y ahora acompañados con NeoDevimon..... Y estos contraatacan a Arturo y los otros.... Belphemon: Tu tontas ilusiones nos pudieron haber engañado pero no importa a donde escapen los encontraremos muy rápido. Arturo: Como es posible? Gulfmon: La única manera que puedan zafarse de nosotros es derrotandonos pero dudo que nos venzan. NeoDevimon: Ataquen. Dragomon: Tridente Prohibido Phelesmon: Grito del Demonio IceDevimon: Lluvia de Hielo Los Ataques van asi Arturo y lo deja noqueado. LadyMyotismon: Bueno alguna idea ya si huimos estos tipos creo que no seguirán donde sea CelestialBagramon: Dios Salvador de la Vida El ataque se dirige hacia Gulfmon pero este lo esquiva.... Arturo se levanta pero es herido por las Garras de Belphemon.... NeoDevimon ataca a Kazuhisa NeoDevimon: Garra Paralizadora El ataque paraliza a Kazuhisa y NeoDevimon lo agarra por el cuello... NeoDevimon: Una ultimas palabras antes de morir niño. Arturo: HIJO!!!! Dragomon: Tu no iras a ninguna parte, Agitación de Tentáculos Dragomon atrapa a Arturo con sus tentáculos y lo estrangula... Luego IceDevimon congela a JagerDorulumon y WarGreymon X.... Dragomon: Ahora te estrangulare hasta que mueras Jinete. Nueva York Goku y sus amigos habían logrado derrotar a todo el ejercito de Kuriza Iron Lad: Nos retrasamos unos minutos, pero parece que ellos siguen peleando Goku: Agarrense nos teletransportare hacia donde están ellos Todos se sujetan y Goku los teletransporta... Salida de Transilvania Arturo: Hasta estos momentos me había permanecido tranquilo pero me han hecho enojar, nunca había hecho esto así que no se que vaya a pasar. Arturo comienza a transformarse, de su espalda salen varios pares de alas, al terminar Arturo se había transformado en Goldramon Kazuhisa: Mi papá se transformo Goldramon: Me dejare de juegos y yo solo los eliminare Flama de Dios Es un ataque devastador que termina por acabar con Phelesmon quien ya se encontraba un poco debilitado Goldramon: Quien sigue? Al lugar llegan Iron lad, Goku y los otros Goldramon: Goku debes de llevarte a todos a un lugar seguro Goku: Como me conoces?, espera... ese ki, tu eres Arturo Goldramon: Ahora!, ya vete Goku: Después regresare por ti Goku teletransporta a todos menos a Arturo Goldramon: Ahora ya no tendré que contenerme *''Vuelve a sufrir otra transformación''* Gulfmon: Como es que puedes transformarte? ExoGrimmon: Hace mucho tiempo devore a miles de Digimon para aumentar mi fuerza, ahora puedo transformarme en aquellos a los que me comí y solo se los estoy diciendo porque no saldrán vivos de aquí, después de haberlos asesinado iré a visitar a Xehanort Belphemon: Como sabes que trabajamos para el? ExoGrimmon: Por los recuerdos de Phelesmon, quizás no vieron a detalle pero también lo devore, por cierto su sabor era horrible Gulfmon: Maldito *''intenta aplastarlo con sus patas pero ExoGrimmon lo detiene con una sola mano''* ExoGrimmon: Es todo lo que tienes?. Crono-Destrucción El ataque casi destruye a Gulfmon, ExoGrimmon también lo devora ExoGrimmon: Su sabor tampoco es agradable Japon Feudal Jazmin: Ya hemos terminado de entrenar, creo que ya es hora de volver a nuestro tiempo Tsuna: También creo lo mismo Reborn: Están listos, se han hecho mucho mas fuertes *''Pensando''* en especial sus "hijos", ese chico Daiki ya era bastante fuerte pero ahora ya esta en otro nivel Salida de Transilvania ExoGrimmon había devorado a todos sus enemigos, su poder había crecido inconmensurablemente, regresa a su autentica forma Arturo: Llego la hora de hacerle una visita a Xehanort Arturo se teletransporta... Japon Feudal Nanami: Ya estamos listos, ya llego la hora de irnos Tsuna: Solo falta que nos regresen a nuestro tiempo Jazmin: Es raro, Kang no ha venido Aparece Iron Lad Iron Lad: He venido a llevarlos de regreso al presente En el próximo capitulo... Ultron quien se actualiza constantemente se ha hecho muy poderoso, algunos Digimon inmunes a su poder se unirán para enfrentarlo, el grupo liderado por Jazmin llegara al presente en el momento mas oportuno Categoría:Digimon C.M Categoría:Capitulos de series Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs Categoría:Warmexicanmon Categoría:Fansubs